Unwanted: Pebblekits Story
by Crossfur
Summary: I guess I should have just frozen two moons ago. I was just a kit, and I wish I had died then. Then I wouldn't have to be a burden to my clan. They pulled me from the snow, near death. They gave me shelter and food, and I paid for it with my happiness. One-shot


**This is my first fanfic. Please use constructive criticism. One-shot**

I guess I should have just frozen two moons ago. I was just a kit, and I wish I had died then. Then I wouldn't have to be a burden to my clan. They pulled me from the snow, near death. They gave me shelter and food, and I paid for it with my happiness.

*1 moon ago*

The wind was freezing the melted snow on my pelt. The blizzard howled around me, almost picking me up off my feet. I found a small dip next to a tree. It sheltered me somewhat from the wind and snow. I curled up in a ball, feeling so tired, just wanting to take a nap, knowing the warm embrace of sleep would come soon. My eyelids drooped, allowing me to see the sky getting lighter and the blizzard slowing to snowfall. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

My eyes were still closed when my pelt was puffed up by rough licking. I shivered from my frozen state. I tried to open my eyes, but I stopped when pulling them began to hurt. I cried out in pain

"Hush, little one. Your eyes are frozen shut. I'm going to lick them to pull away the ice."

I felt a rough tongue running over my face. I kept my eyes shut as tightly as possible. I opened my eyes a crack, and found that the ice was gone. I opened my eyes all the way and saw a brown and black spotted tabby standing in front of me. I tilted my head to the side and asked,"Who are you?"

The cat smiled warmly. "My name is Spottedsong. I am the medicine cat of Leafclan. You gave us quite a scare. When we found you, you were almost completely frozen. Now, you look tired. Rest and I'll fetch us some fresh-kill.

As Spottedsong padded out of the den, I stood up and crept to the entrance. There was a blanket of snow on everything. The sun was reflecting off the snow, hurting my eyes. I squinted, and saw Spottedsong padding into a cave in a rock wall opposite the camp. I crept quickly across the open area. I huddled next to the entrance, straining my ears for the conversation.

"Yes, Spottedsong? Is there something you want to talk about?" I heard the deep, gruff voice of who I assumed was the clan leader.

"It's about the new kit that we found in the snow drift, Ashstar." replied Spottedsong.

"What about her?" Ashstar sounded confused.

Spottedsong sighed. "I don't trust her. Any rogue or loner that would leave s kit in the snow… I don't know. She probably will turn out just like her parents, only caring for herself."

"So what do you want to do?" Ashstar asked.

"She can stay until she is well enough to go out on her own. Then she will have to make a choice. Either she can swear to be loyal to the clan, or she can leave the territory." answered Spottedsong.

"And what if she breaks her promise or she doesn't leave the territory?"

"Then we will chase her off or kill her." Spottedsong said grimly.

My eyes were tearing up. I charged into the cave and looked stubbornly at Ashstar and Spottedsong. "I can't believe that you would chase me off your territory based on the actions of two cats I don't even know. If you want me gone that badly, I'll just leave, and save you the trouble of chasing a _kit_ off your territory."

Spottedsong looked at me with contempt, while Ashstar couldn't even meet my eyes. I whirled around and ran out of the cave. I raced through the dead bracken entrance, dashing into the forest. I left tiny paw prints in the snow. I raced past the place where I nearly froze to death. After about forty or so foxlengths after the dip, I slowed to a walk. I was panting heavily, my paws damp from the melting snow.

My breathing slowed eventually. _Funny, _I thought,_ I stopped panting but I can hear someone breathing heavily close by_. I froze at my last thought. I turned slowly towards the direction of the sound. My eyes widened at the sight. _**It was a badger.**_ I backed up slowly. My eyes went even wider at the feeling of a tree at my back.

The badger began to lumber up to me. It picked up speed until it was running. I shut my eyes, waiting for the bite that would end my life. But the bite didn't come. I cracked my eyes open to the sight of a cat wrestling with the badger. It was _Ashstar_! He had barreled into the badger when it was running at me. My eyes widened in horror as the badger slashed open Ashstar's belly. Blood was pouring out of the wound. The badger had a smug gleam in its eye when Ashstar took its throat in his mouth. He then jerked his head back, pulling the badgers throat out. The badger swayed and then collapsed, dead.

I rushed up to Ashstar. His eyelids drooped and his wound bled freely. "You'll be okay, right? I mean, clan leaders have nine lives don't they?"

"Not this leader. I had them at sometime, but this is my last life." replied Ashstar weakly.

I ducked my head in shame and sadness. "I'm sorry. I guess I killed you."

"No you didn't. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to Spottedsongs insane plan. I'm sorry for putting you in the position that I put you in. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I can."

"My eyes feel so heavy, and I'm so tired. I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but I will watch you from Starclan."

I laid down beside him and licked him on the head, lulling him to sleep. I then spent the next half hour crying myself to sleep. I slept until the warriors found us. I was silent when they asked me questions about what happened. They never really warmed up to me. They were always suspicious that I had killed Ashstar.

*4 seasons later*

I'm an apprentice now. My name is Pebblepaw. Something weird happened two days ago. A strange cat fell off a cliff near the edge of our territory. I found him, almost dead. I instantly remembered myself and I decided to get him back to camp.

**This ending will tie into another fanfic I am doing. Please be patient for this to come in to play.**


End file.
